


“I love it when you moan my name.”

by WavesOver



Series: 410 Prompt challenge [25]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: 69, F/F, Michiru's has ADHD here, she also has bad time management skills, she's also unaware because she's also a protogy, she's calm on the surface but has a thousand thoughts running through her head, trans female characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: She knows sheshoulddo this and wants to, but somehow time slips by so fast. Fortunately, she has a loving partner there to remind her and make thingsinteresting.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Series: 410 Prompt challenge [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	“I love it when you moan my name.”

She was deep in the zone, that calming place where all she can focus on is the image in her head and the canvas in front of her, her hands automatically mixing just the right amount of each pigment to achive the color she desires and deftly moving across it, bringing just a bit more to the painting, bringing just a bit closer to the image that she has, the image that had been begging her to make it real, to be seen by the rest of the world and admired by all. And then a hand was on her shoulder.

“Hey.”

She turned to see Haruka, her heart, the one person she would die for, a mischievous smirk on her face, with a loving gleam in her eyes, a breath-taking image that bring any of the ‘great’ works of art to shame, for she is so lively and bright compared to such static images, to the unfeeling stone of David and the thin image of girl with her pearl earring, for she was not something to be gawked at by all, but a treasure, a treasure she wants to keep to herself. A treasure that seems to be waiting for her reply.

“Yes?” she asks with a coquet turn of her head, not quite sure why she brought her out of her task but also not wanting Haruka to knows that she doesn’t know.

“It’s time,” she replies, holding up the phallic image that she’s had since she had the surgery.

 _Oh_?

She gave a chuckle, moving her body in that way that makes many nervous under the collar, loving the way she looks as she slowly walks towards her.

“It seems you’re more interested in this then I am,” she teased, moving until she was at her chest, looking up at her and her sky-blue eyes.

“What can I say, I love _playing_ with you,” she replied with an easy smile, nuzzling her before moving in for a kiss.

“Well, as much as I enjoy seeing you… _play_ ,” she purred, putting two fingers on her lips before walking them up her face, booping her nose to emphasizes her point, “I can’t help but feel like you could use a little _fun_ yourself.”

“Oh, and how would you?” Haruka asked as she brought her to the day couch, a soft, large one with red velvet on the covers that they had christen more than a few times with their… activities.

“Well…. Like this.”

And as she stroked her heart though the mustard yellow slacks, she knew that she was _very_ down with what she’s planning.

They shed their clothes, with Haruka shedding quickly while she takes her time, making a bit of a show of it, feeling a thrill at the lustful look she receives, before settling on the couch, taking her hand into her own and cradling it while giving a lingering kiss, a chance to savor their connection, their bond, their love.

It was lovely, a moment to just be after all that they had to deal with.

And then they parted, slowly, before giving the other an impious smirk. She twisted around, shaking her bum at the racer before moving to her mound, lovely and soft and already wet. A lovely piece that couldn’t be perfected any more than it is. It’s always been a bit of a sore spot for her that she wasn’t born like that, but the facts of both her senshi status and her own past life was an assurance she didn’t know she needed until she had it.

She hisses as Haruka slides the rod in, still cold from the lube, pushing it in slowly, while she plays with her pearl.

Oh, is _that_ how she wants to play?

She brings her lips to the mound, tracing the outer labia, before taking one of her folds and sucking, her fingers playing with another of the folds, delicate touches and solid strokes, before she released the piece in her mouth and gave open kisses to her core, her tongue skittering the edge of her inner self.

She feels the moans from her other half as she rocks the dilator inside, her inner walls stretching to accommodate it.

But Haruka must have been feeling playful, because soon the phallic object was pounder into her core, sometimes hard and fast, and sometimes dragging it in and out in a slow, teasing motion. She almost left her treat, but somehow managed to stay in those lovely folds. She _did_ however give a suppressed moan, not loud enough to be heard, but still the vibrations happened and she felt a smirk from her sky.

Well, two can play in that game.

She switched tactics, dragging her tongue for a bit before having the tip of her tongue enter her, playing with the rings of muscles there. Her sky gave a chuckle, sure she won, but this was only a distraction. For while her mouth was busy, her hands were getting ready for their own part, lathering lube onto them before reaching just beyond her head, into territory that they had yet to explore.

She waited until she felt Haruka’s head lift from her body before she started, her fingers rimming the second hole with ease, something she remembered from her younger years.

“Michiru,” she moans out loud, her hand somehow keeping still on the dilator as she comes, her lips capturing each drop of liquid with her lips, glad that her ploy had worked.

Her partner took some deep breaths, each breath heating her core, before she summoned up the effort to finish her off, the effect of the sound of her voice echoing her name providing more than enough aid.

And then they started again. And again.

Soon they were spent, with each of them tired from a time well-spent. But somehow, even after all that Haruka finds the energy to turn around and bring her into her arms, the both of them basking in the other’s glow, with one last utterance if her name upon those lip.

“I love it when you moan my name,” she murmured, mostly to herself, but Haruka must have heard it, like she can hear most things if she really focuses, a gift and a curse all at once.

“Heh, I only give as good I got,” she teased, a cocky grin on her face.

She gives the other a playful slap, a tap with no real force in it, as they cuddled together on the couch, drifting off into the land of dreams, content in their lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA the dilation smut that came out of left field. Heck, I didn’t even expect it and I wrote it. Kudos and reviews are nice, flames, especially those of a transphobic nature, will be used for bonfires and mockery, because I tagged it, it’s not a twist, and really, why go flaming someone who’s writing a fanfiction that most people aren’t even going to read anyway.


End file.
